There are various surveillance techniques, and other devices which have been developed heretofore, and which have been utilized by law enforcement, military and security personnel to potentially identify objects which are carried by individuals and which may be utilized to commit a crime, or to harm large numbers of people. For example, various x-ray devices are employed at airports, and other facilities and which are utilized to see the contents of briefcases, luggage and the like. Operators of these devices attempt to review the images produced by these devices to identify contraband, explosives, firearms and similar objects.
Recently, terrorist elements have begun utilizing suicide bombers who secure large amounts of explosives to their body and then detonate the explosives to, on the one hand, destroy property, or to maim and kill large numbers of people. Often these suicide attacks occur in areas such as public places, on busses, and in public thoroughfares, where the identification and/or detection of the person carrying the explosives has been difficult, if not impossible to achieve. Further, proposed solutions to identify individuals carrying explosives have been less than ideal inasmuch as the distances that which such detection can be successfully accomplished are relatively short, and often within the blasting radius of the explosive.
Therefore, a methodology for imaging a concealed object at a suitable standoff distance is the subject matter of the present invention.